dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Amaya
*Harrow *Unnamed Brother-in-law † *Callum *Ezran |Status = Alive |Debut= Echoes of Thunder |Portrayal = }}General Amaya is the maternal aunt of Callum and Ezran. She is Deaf and communicates through sign language.[https://dragonprinceofficial.tumblr.com/post/178081108277/can-amaya-read-lips The Dragon Prince Official Tumblr] Her close friend and trusted lieutenant Gren often serves as her sign language interpreter. She is the leader of the Standing Battalion, one of Katolis' most powerful armies, keeping constant guard at The Border.TDP Official Website - World: The Border Appearance Amaya has short, dark brown hair. She has dark brown eyes and a fair complexion. She also has a scar below her right eye that was inflicted by a Magma Titan. She is usually seen wearing full armor, with a large shield on her back. Personality Amaya is seen as a warm, caring and strong woman who deeply cares about her family and is willing to fight to protect them. She is also incredibly loyal to her late older sister, Sarai, as she becomes a mother-like figure to Callum and Ezran in Sarai's place, placing their safety and wellbeing above all else. She is an iron-fisted commander with a deep hatred for Xadia. In battle, she adopts a confident and intimidating nature - an attribute best demonstrated in her fight with Rayla, during which she mercilessly attacks the elf with her shield. This hatred may stem from her sister Sarai’s death at the hands of the Dragon King Avizandum. However, she puts aside her hatred when she remembers that Viren is the true villain. She ends up fighting for Xadia and befriending Janai, a Sunfire Elf who was originally her enemy. According to Khessa, Amaya has a pure heart and has good hindsight as she suspected that Viren's betrayal of the kingdom would happen someday. Skills and Abilities Communication Amaya communicates with others using sign language and is highly skilled at reading lips, as shown by her ability to understand others without the use of sign language. Combatant In battle, Amaya is immensely strong and brutal, often using her shield as a sort of battering ram to deliver blunt attacks to her foes. Consequently, her fighting style can be somewhat destructive, as she leveled an entire game room in the process of fighting and subduing Rayla. Her fighting prowess is on par with that of Janai, a Sunfire Elf knight renowned for her ferocity in combat. Trivia *It is unknown if Amaya was born deaf or if she lost her hearing later in her life. It is also unknown if she can't communicate verbally by choice or due to not learning it because of her audition. *To shape Amaya's character authentically, the creators and showrunners spent a lot of time talking with people they know are deaf or hard of hearing, as well as contacting several organizations that raise awareness around deafness or support deaf people. When they produced the episodes, they used two ASL interpreters, Lucy Farley and Darcie Kerr, to make sure that Amaya's communication was accurate, authentic and emotional.Creator Q&A *Amaya and her older sister, Sarai, are of Asian equivalent Katolian heritage.Creator Q&A *Amaya is a name derived from the Proto-Basque or Basque word Amaia, meaning "the end". In Spanish origin, the name derives from the village of Amaya in Burgos, Spain, whose name comes from the old Celtic language spoken in Cantabria ("am(ma)" meaning "mum" and the suffix "-io/a" describing a toponym, thus, "mother city" or "capital".) Wikipedia - Amaya (Spanish name) Amaya is also a Japanese surname that is claimed to mean "night rain".Nameberry - AmayaBehind the Name - Amaya *For season 3, the showrunners decided to have Amaya’s gloves lightened for the sake of her fingers being easier to read.INTERVIEW: Aaron Ehasz and Justin Richmond Flying “The Dragon Prince” to a Third Season *According to Opeli, Amaya and her sister trained Katolis' army to the best and fiercest of all the five kingdomsThe Midnight Desert *In earlier concepts, Amaya's bangs included a lighter colored section.Concept Art Her Birthday * On her birthday, Amaya insists on sparring with her entire Standing Battalion at once (with Gren as the referee). She promises the first soldier to score a hit against her will be immediately promoted. To this day, however, no soldier has scored a hit on General Amaya. *A second (but equally important) birthday tradition is the baking of Amaya’s favorite treat: oatmeal raisin cookies. Her standards for oatmeal raisin cookies are very high. Good oatmeal raisin cookies? Delicious perfection. Bad ones? Trash. Garbage. Unacceptable. Only Corvus’ baking can meet her standards and the responsibility… nay, the HONOR of baking them each year means Corvus, tragically, has to skip the birthday sparring match.TDP Official Website - Amaya's Birthday Appearances Book Two - Sky Book Three - Sun }} References }} Navigation ru:Амайя Category:Katolis Category:A to Z